


斯特莱夫那一家子

by Fayland



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Outsider, 他们都住在一起, 克劳德和思念体三人组是亲兄弟, 克劳德和萨菲罗斯是兄弟, 克劳德是个好哥哥, 萨菲罗斯不是
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayland/pseuds/Fayland
Summary: 克劳德是斯特莱夫家唯一一个正常人。大家都这么认为。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	斯特莱夫那一家子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Strifes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363880) by [Fayland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayland/pseuds/Fayland). 



> 本文是Lofter上@kiss♣太太的《兄弟战争》同一时间线下的故事  
> https://kiss3130.lofter.com/post/1e571fd4_1c962eabf

那天天气挺好。萨姆在他的露台上浇花，一个年青人向他走了过来。

“ 嗨，有什么能帮你的吗？ ” 萨姆停下了手中的活，向那个男子微笑问道。

“ 哦，你是想在这附近找房子住吗 ?”

“ 便宜的但是依然能住人的？我知道特拉福夫人还有一间公寓空着。看到街口那栋小小的白色建筑了吗？ ”

“ 那就是特拉福夫人的公寓楼。她是位很温柔的老妇人，已经在这一块待了很久很久了。她要的租金很合理而且一切都被她打理得干干净净的。在她那里你也许能找到你需要的房子。说起来，你要不要在这里等一等，等她回来然后向她咨询呢？我刚刚看到她去了干洗店。 ”

“ 我喜欢这一片儿。当然这里跟盘子上面的繁华不能相提并论，但是这里很方便而且大家都很友善。我很享受住在这一块的日子。 ”

“ 我搬来的时候米娅才刚刚出生，现在她五岁了，所以这是我在这儿的第五年了。 ”

“ 没问题，我当然能跟你聊聊这附近。我很乐意这么做。我得说我们这儿算得上是麻雀虽小五脏俱全了。基本上有各种你所需要的商铺。艾伦的干洗店就在两个街区之外。说真的，皮皮是我见过的最好的裁缝了，他那儿还售卖一些很不错的珠宝，如果你需要给你女朋友一个惊喜的话去他那儿准没错。酒吧每天营业到凌晨两点。我知道这跟围墙市场不能比，但是他们的饮品也很不错了。我也很喜欢街头那家五台餐馆。我没去过五台，但是去过的人都跟我说他家的菜很正宗，如果你在意这一点的话。另外，每周六离这里步行五分钟的广场会有市集，在那儿能买到新鲜的蔬果什么的。 ”

“ 总的来说这里挺安全的。我知道，这里看起来并不像盘子上面那样紧紧有条，但是我跟你说我们已经快六个月连个入室盗窃的都没有啦。 ”

“ 怪物？我们有义警专门对付那些讨人厌的玩意儿。我们的义警是一群厉害的人，他们每天巡逻这一块一次，把比流浪猫大的怪物都清理掉。再说了，我们这儿也没有那么多怪物，大概是因为斯特莱夫一家子吧。 ”

“ 说道斯特莱夫一家子。哦我的天，我该从 _哪里_ 开始讲呢 ……”

“ 从芬里尔开始吧？你看到那边那台重型机车了吗？就在你身后。对，很闪亮的那台。我知道你会喜欢它的。这条街上超过 8 岁的男孩子没有一个不想自己也拥有一台一样的。它简直是一匹野兽，不是吗？克劳德花了好多时间和吉尔在它身上。 ”

“ 没错，克劳德就是那台机车的主人。他管它叫芬里尔，我觉得这名字怪有趣的。 ”

“ 和他的机车相反，他不是那种肌肉纠结的粗汉。他很有礼貌，还有些羞涩 …… 他是那种明明长得很漂亮自己却对此一无所知的类型 …… 金色的刺猬头可以让你在人群中一眼把他认出来。就好像是陆行鸟尾巴一样，真的相当可爱。米娅总是试图去摸他的头发。过去几年他一直在送快递，不过如果报酬可观的话，他也什么都做一些。我雇过他照看过米娅几次，他做得很好。 ”

“ 我很抱歉，你可能都不想听这些邻居的琐碎的事情吧？ ”

“ 没错，搬家之前先打听一下附近的邻居如何总是没有什么坏处的。哦对了，斯特莱夫那一家子。总之这一家子大概是三年前搬来的。克劳德是其中排行第二的兄弟，以及家里唯一的金发。也许也是唯一一个真的把斯特莱夫当做自己的姓来使用的孩子。就我见过的递送给其他人的信件来看，上面都只写了名字没有姓。 ”

“ 说真的，一开始我以为克劳德跟其他人没有血缘关系。你知道的，天生银发多么少见，但是其他的四个兄弟都有着天生银发，长得都很好看而且都很高。他们的样貌并不相似但是都给你同一种感觉，让你潜意识里觉得他们很危险。然而克劳德却完全不一样，就像我之前说的那样，很有礼貌，有些羞涩，跟他的兄弟们比起来存在感不算十分强烈。当我们熟悉了一些以后，我问过他是不是被领养的。令人惊讶的是他们确实是有血缘关系的兄弟。也许这是另一个遗传学上的谜吧。 ”

“ 总之，我会建议你跟其他四个兄弟保持距离。他们非常的 …… 奇特。年幼的三个 —— 卡达裘，亚祖，罗兹 —— 他们是三胞胎，尽管看起来一点也不想像。他们从十六岁开始就开始当雇佣兵了。我的猜测是他们挺适合那一行的，因为我从来没见过他们因为什么任务而受伤。 ”

“ 坦白地说，我不是很喜欢他们。他们总是用那种高高在上的眼神看着你。如果我必须在三个人中间选一个的话，我会选卡达裘。至少在他愿意的时候他能像个正常人一样说话，也就是说当克劳德在的时候。前几天他甚至带着微笑向我问好了。我整个人因此打了个寒颤。那时候他正帮着克劳德往芬里尔上面装货物。但是话说回来，第一次见面的时候，罗兹确实问了米娅要不要一起玩。尽管他的语气听起来怪怪的让我总觉得哪里不妙，我还是得说相比较之下他是个有礼貌的孩子。 ”

“ **不** 。我当然没有让米娅跟他一起玩。事实上米娅直接被他吓哭了。然后是亚祖。亚祖他不太说话。但是他总是让我想起慢慢等待着自己的猎物渐渐靠近的毒蛇。不，我不知道克劳德是怎么做到和这些人生活在一起的。不过街坊们都知道一件事情，那就是他们会在克劳德在的时候伪装成正常人的样子。在克劳德身边，他们会更健谈，表达出更多情感。所以如果你真的需要找他们帮忙的话，比如猎杀怪物什么的，等待克劳德在的时候去请求他们比较好。 ”

“ 抱歉了我是不是让你感到无聊了？哦真的吗，你还想知道更多细节？ ”

“ 那就要谈谈萨菲罗斯了。如果亚祖是毒蛇的话，那么萨菲罗斯就是利維坦。他唯一的优点就是他几乎从来都不在家。每次他一回家，那个屋子里都会大打出手。然后克劳德就不得不重新修缮他们的屋子。很明显哪怕是跟萨菲罗斯有血缘关系的兄弟们都不怎么喜欢他。

然而他又是那么得难以预料。我依然记得我第一次见到他的那一天。那差不多是傍晚太阳快落山了，我在屋子里读书，米娅一个人在露台上玩耍，就在这儿。然后突然我听到了一个低沉的声音跟米娅说话，所以我赶快起身出门来查看米娅。那是我第一次见到他。他单膝跪在米亚面前，介绍自己，说自己叫萨菲罗斯，并问米娅有没有一个 ’ 克劳德 ’ 住在附近。米娅挺喜欢他的。正常情况下她都会躲着陌生人而不是回答他的问题，但是那次她咯咯笑着回答了是，并试图去触碰他的银色长发。因为他的银色头发，我猜测他也许跟斯特莱夫一家有血缘关系，于是我问他是不是克劳德的家人。他站了起来 —— 伙计，他可真的太高了，整个人笼罩了我。他厚重的皮大衣让他的存在感更明显了。

‘ 没错，我是他的大哥。我很久没回家了。他最近怎么样？ ’ 他带着真诚的笑容这么问我。

所以我告诉了他克劳德的快递事业发展如何，以及其他的一些事。他听得很认真，时不时点点头，偶尔要求更多的细节。有那么一会儿，我开始为克劳德终于有一个看起来正常的家人感到高兴了。然后克劳德完成他的工作回来了。

我叫了克劳德的名字，吸引了他的注意力。他听到我的声音的时候带上了平时的微笑，然后他抬头看到了萨菲罗斯，砰，笑容消失了。他从芬里尔旁边冲了过来，眨眼之间就站在了我们和萨菲罗斯中间，面对着萨菲罗斯。他看起来就好像是有一头野生的贝希摩斯出现在我们面前了一样。

‘ 不管你要对他们做什么，住手。 ’ 他要求道。我从未从克劳德口中听到过如此冰冷的语气。

在我能够向克劳德解释萨菲罗斯其实对我们很有礼貌之前，萨菲罗斯笑出了声，说道 ’ 我也很思念你，克劳德。这些是你的新宠物吗？ ’ 我被他说的话吓到了，而克劳德 …… 克劳德直接朝着萨菲罗斯脸上揍了一拳。然而尽管被揍了，萨菲罗斯看起来倒像是很开心的样子，他揉了揉他的脸颊，评价道他也很怀念这个。说起来，银发难道是什么神经病的隐形基因不成 ?

总而言之，克劳德整个人都绷紧了，一只手甚至都要抽出破坏剑了。但是他克制住了自己，深吸了一口气，然后再次对萨菲罗斯开口。 ‘ 别在这儿，这里有人住。 ’ 他向我跟米娅打着手势让我们回到屋里去，然后缓慢地向街区外围走去。萨菲罗斯满不在乎地跟在他身后。我不知道那天晚上他们什么时候才回来的。 ”

“ 那就是我第一次遇到萨菲罗斯。 ”

“ 我知道，很 _疯狂_ 对不对？这种事情不太常见。你看起来也不介意听我说说这些事。你笑得挺开心的。我只是很高兴终于有人愿意听我说这些故事了。接下来事情就更加离谱了。 ”

“ 第二天早上我是被隔壁传来的大声喧闹吵醒的。我起身，向窗外看去。正好看到卡达裘跌跌撞撞地从斯特莱夫家摔出来。萨菲罗斯跟在他身后。不知道为什么，他上半身裸着 —— 真是漂亮的肌肉啊我跟你说 —— 他拖着一把长得离谱的太刀，刀刃就那么从地板上划过，发出刺耳的声音。可怜的克劳德，那之后不得不重新铺了他们家的地板。

等到卡达裘终于站稳之后，他立刻向萨菲罗斯挥起了他的双刃剑。他们两人的剑撞到了一起，萨菲罗斯带着假笑对着卡达裘说了什么。不管他说了什么，卡达裘似乎都因此很生气。他向后跳起，吼着 ’ 你个混账 ’ ，然后再次朝萨菲罗斯发起进攻 —— 冲着他的喉咙而去。萨菲罗斯很轻松地躲过了这一击，而他的反击差点砍掉了卡达裘的胳膊。我被他们之间打斗的残酷性惊呆了。卡达裘就好像是攻击他的死敌一样攻击着萨菲罗斯，仿佛萨菲罗斯根本不是他的兄弟。与此相对，萨菲罗斯则很明显比卡达裘强得多，想一想这其实很可怕，因为卡达裘已经是这个街区最强的人了。萨菲罗斯几乎就是在耍弄卡达裘，就好像他根本不值得他去认真对待。他甚至一滴汗都没有出。

他们就这样打了几个回合，我因此损失了几个花盆。然后紧接着，萨菲罗斯看起来似乎对这样的打斗感到无聊了。仅仅一击他就让卡达裘的双刃剑脱离他的手，飞了出去，落在了十米开外。卡达裘绝对因此被激怒了，他空着双手朝萨菲罗斯扑了过去，但是仅仅被一脚踹到了地上不能动弹。萨菲罗斯就站在那里，来回打量着自己手里的剑和卡达裘，似乎在思考着什么，然后他似乎决定了什么，举起了他的剑。我很确定他是打算就这么杀了卡达裘。 ”

“ 我知道，哪有 _兄弟_ 会这么对待对方？ ”

“ 不过在萨菲罗斯能对卡达裘做什么之前，有人赶到了，并朝他腰上狠狠地踹了一脚。他踉跄了一下，转过身然后看到了是谁踹了他。是克劳德 …… 克劳德看起来除了一件过大的衬衫以外什么也没有穿，衬衫盖到了他的大腿。他的头发比平时看起来更加凌乱，脸也通红 —— 也许是因为他急着从屋里冲出来制止一场血案。

克劳德冲萨菲罗斯吼道 ’ 你在干什么！萨菲罗斯，他们还只是孩子而已！ ’ 他面对着萨菲罗斯，赤脚站在卡达裘前面，像老母鸡一样张开双臂，将卡达裘保护在身后。与此同时卡达裘趁克劳德看不见给了萨菲罗斯一个眼神，那眼神仿佛在说他赢了这场争斗。

萨菲罗斯的嘴角抽了一下，就好像他想要辩解什么但是最终他只是放下了他的剑。

‘ 如果你精力太旺盛的话，不如去消灭那些怪物巢穴，不要发泄到孩子们身上。 ’ 我想大概是萨菲罗斯的姿态让克劳德消气了，因为克劳德放软了语气，接着建议道， ’ 现在，让我们回到屋子里吃点早餐好不好？ ’

我不知道萨菲罗斯是否是赞同了克劳德的建议，因为下一秒，他径直走近了克劳德，弯下腰，然后用空闲的右手一把把克劳德抗在了肩上。克劳德挣扎起来，尖叫着让萨菲罗斯把他放下来。但是与此相反，萨菲罗斯拍了拍他的屁股然后回答道， ’ 你这样会伤到你的脚的。 ’ 那奇迹般地让克劳德停止了挣扎。而他就这么扛着克劳德回到了他们屋子里。

那之后第二天，克劳德买了新花盆赔给了我，并且带来了一盒饼干作为之前那些喧闹的道歉。就像我说的，他是个非常有礼貌的孩子。 ”

“ 哦，嘿，看看谁回来了。嗨，克劳德！ ”

“ 这是克劳德然后这是，抱歉你的名字是什么来着？ …… 雷诺。对，这是雷诺，他正在寻找可以租的房子，我刚刚正在跟他介绍这附近来着。 ”


End file.
